1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for storing and transporting ice fishing equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sleds have been around for many years. A few sleds for ice fishing have been developed. But none have been developed for the ice fishing enthusiast that uses an auger and desires to secure a five gallon bucket to the sled in a manner that will easily reduce the chance of the bucket sliding off and possibly spilling its contents. Nor have any previous ice sleds provided the stability of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 279,361 to K. T. Peckels, et al., on Jun. 25, 1985 for an ice fishing sled shows a box-like sled.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,509 to J. A. Maxwell, Jr. on Jul. 23, 1985 for a sled describes having tubular flexible runners and a steering mechanism that allows the runners to be bowed to assist steering.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,695 to G. H. Kennel on Mar. 4, 1986 for a sled apparatus describes a portable backpacking sled that can be collapsed to a thin configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,061 to C. Bascom, et al., on Dec. 18, 1990 for a portable, collapsible ice fishing sled shows line reels and a pull strap thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 339,842 to H. D. Spiczka on Sep. 28, 1993 for an ice fishing sled shows a sled having a removable top section having holes therein.
The present invention provides at least one and preferably two bucket retaining pods a novel means to support and secure an auger and provides outriggers to steady the load.